rebeccaparhamfandomcom-20200216-history
Tis the Season/Transcript
* Shop employee: Well, hi there, sugar cube! Looks like someone's Christmas shoppin'! Anything I can help you find? * Rebecca Parham: No. * Shop employee: Aw, someone's got a case of the Christmas blues. Why don't you tell me all about it, darlin'? * Rebecca Parham: Well, I'm just here for the yearly Christmas embarrassment. You see, I'm a terrible shopper and my family is very hard to shop for. So, yeah. My presents usually fall flat every single year. * Shop employee: Oh. Don't you have anybody to come and help you shop? * Rebecca Parham: Well... * Nacie: another setting Forget it. I am NOT going on another adventure with you. It's not my fault you can't be funny on your own. * Rebecca Parham: to the original setting No. * Shop employee: Come on, sweetie belle. I'll help you shop for your family! * Rebecca Parham: Sweetie belle? * Shop employee: singing * Welcome to our store * We're glad you're here to spend * Some money on your family * And on your friends * Christmas season comes * Demanding you must buy * Expensive gifts to show * Love is not a lie * For your mother if I should pinky * Some front row spurs game ticking * Or the island of Castaway Cay * Rebecca Parham: What..? * Shop employee: * What star Laurie dagger their Christmas Day * Oh your mama khan yuvan or be * Something stylish baking party * Or a cameo snowglobe * Rebecca Parham: Are you kidding? * Shop employee: * After that we still got cheap cologne * cheap cologne * For your sister I could see * Falala lalala lalala * Maybe she liked a new puppy * Falala lalala lalala * Rebecca Parham: No! * Shop employee: * DVDs grow her collection * Falala lalala lalala * Rebecca Parham: singing Aren't we all in a recession? * Shop employee: * Falala lalala lalala singing and for your brother. * Rebecca Parham: Oh no... * Shop employee: singing * What's great for him? * How about Skyrim? * New Gears of War * And Skyward Sword * Here's Portal 2 * That's really new * Assassin's Creed's * I see victory * And one more Mario Kart * Call of Duty * Arkham City * Star Wars: The Old Republic * Star Wars: The Old Republic * Play all of these games * All that it is * Bankrupcy near! * Collapsing here! * Rebecca Parham: SHUT UP!!! I can't even afford any of this and even if I could, that is not what Christmas is about. I don't need expensive gifts or flashy decorations. I just need, my family... Whose love means more to me than anything I could ever buy. * Shop employee: Well done, darling. Glad you know the true reason for the season. Now go home and be with your loved ones. * Rebecca Parham: Thank you. Merry Christmas! * twist: the shop employee was Nacie the whole time * Nacie: I knew she couldn't be funny without me. * Outro * Rebecca Parham: * What's great for him? * How about Skyrim? * New Gears of War * And Skyward Sword * Here's Portal 2 * That's really new * Assassin's Creed's * I see victory * And one more Mario Kart * Call of Duty * Arkham City * Star Wars: The Old Republic * Star Wars: The Old Republic Category:Transcripts